Latex
by Eternal Art at Heart
Summary: With the war over, Kaede and Orochimaru return to normal life. Kaede is feeling rather neglected when Orochimaru is so busy working on building his relationship with the leaf that he hasn't spent any time 'bonding' with her. She wonders if he would still contain his rough sexual preferences even after his change and bumps into him as she imagines these scenarios. OrochimaruxOC.


**Latex**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Naruto!**

 **I do however own Mari Kaede, please ask permission before using her.**

 **Warning: This one-shot contains sex, nudity and strong language, do not read this if you are under 18.**

 **If you are over 18, please read responsibly.**

 **I have never wrote anything like this before, and I still get flustered over it, so tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Kaede was still not used to the changes that came after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, especially the changes within the man she loved. He was once cruel, cold and barely showed any emotions that didn't strike fear into the hearts of his subordinates or a thrill into her once empty heart.

She didn't know what had happened after she left Kabuto's side and awaited the Konoha shinobis' arrival so that she could be punished for her crimes. However when he met her out in the forest and wrapped his arms around her to prove his existence, she knew then that he had changed.

Of course the change was welcome. One of the reasons she fell in love with him was reading about how kind he used to be, and knowing how he could show it from time to time if he felt the need or desire to. However even if she preferred the kindness over the cruelty, she missed how he used to be.

Especially in the bedroom, Orochimaru was notorious for his rather explorative and sometimes sadistic, yet arousing methods of foreplay. But since becoming kinder, he hadn't touched her, too busy rebuilding his relationship with Konoha to do so.

She wondered if he still had the capacity for rough sex.

Thinking about it made her face flush and a wave of unsettling warmth spread through her lower abdomen. Clearing her throat, she ran her fingers through her hair, calming herself. She knew he probably desired her as much as she desired him, he was never one to go this long without her touch, and the same would go for her.

The man had the sex drive of a teenager, but she loved it. He had the stamina of an athlete and the recovery time of a champion. If he wanted to, he'd have her all night and she'd be just fine with it.

Her face turned a brighter shade of red and she swallowed hard, this wasn't helping her situation any, and she had lost her original train of thought. However now that she had started down that path, she couldn't turn around.

She began to picture him, in all his glory, taking her hard against the desk in his study, or the throne he often sat upon. Hell, she imagined him taking her against one of the experimentation chambers at one point. Laughing awkwardly she decided it was time for her to spend some 'quality time' with her special book.

Of course, it wasn't that easy, turning only to slam into a chest adorned with a purple yukata. Looking up, as if about to snap at whoever had blatantly stood in front of her, she froze, seeing the familiar face of her lover. "A-ah, Orochi-sama..."

He was the last person she wanted to see in her state, trying not to rub her legs together when she felt the soft throb between them. Orochimaru looked at her with curious, yet intense snake yellow eyes, musing her flushed features and tense body language.

A smirk slowly curled his lips when he noted that she averted his gaze and her breathing was a little elevated. His crackling fireball felt the heat of desire, and he ached to intensify the flames. "Hello, my little firecracker..." He purred, tilting his head to the side as he brought his fingers up, lifting her chin so she met his lustful gaze. "Is something bothering you? You look a little warm..."

Knowing what he was hinting at and unsure if this was a tease or an actual tip towards finally resuming their relationship in it's proper form. The former Suna kunoichi grinned dangerously and slid her fingers up his exposed arm, taking his wrist. "It is a little hot in here, Orochi-sama, how do you keep so cool?"

She carefully lifted his hand and kissed his rough palm, heating his cold skin with her hot lips. Feeling arousal stir in his belly, Orochimaru chuckled with a deepening smirk and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the air. "Hm, I don't feel any warmth, other than that of your rather tempting lips...Are you sure you're not ill?"

Kaede grinned, why could she see a little spice in their sex later?

"Maybe, it would explain my need to feel that intoxicating, cool skin of your's against my own~" Kaede placed his hand on her hip and stepped closer, looking up at Orochimaru with unmistakeable desire flooding her brown eyes.

"Oh dear, that is rather serious~" He hissed gently, leaning down to her ear, his hand sliding to her back. Pulling her flush against him, so she could feel the affect she was having on him. Hearing her gasp at the semi-hard length pressing against her inner thigh, his smirk turned to a grin. "Perhaps an examination is required..."

She Suppressed a moan when he followed his words with a grind of his hips, she licked the shell of his ear, holding him in her arms as she spoke into the drum. "Just what kind of examination are we talking about here?"

With a deep chuckle, Orochimaru teasingly ground into her hard, making her shudder, before letting go of her and stepping back. "You'll have to just wait and see, Firecracker...For now, let's find somewhere a little more appropriate for your little check-up~"

Kaede felt a shudder rise up her spine as he gave her the most arousing look she had ever seen, before following behind him. Orochimaru was a creative lover, and it seemed that though he had indeed changed, his love for experimentation hadn't.

She wondered if he would still be rough with her.

Just as they reached the doors of the laboratory, Orochimaru suddenly spun round and slammed her up against the door, pressing his lips hard against her's. With a gasp of shock, she quickly melted into his rough lip-lock while he pinned her wrists above her head.

The kiss, though brief, had more passion, more lust-filled desire locked inside than either of them had felt before. Their tongues met, one long while the other average, teeth clacking together when the two of them felt a hurried need to connect their lips after each stop for breath. It was intoxicating, unbearable and both of them felt the full brunt of arousal just from this alone.

Pulling away, Orochimaru stared at Kaede as the two of them caught their breath, Kaede's cheeks flushed completely while Orochimaru only had a slight tint of pink in his. "Now..." The snake Sannin hissed, leaning forward and licking up the slope of her neck. "Go inside and remove your clothing...I need to test your full temperature, I will make sure I'm...Thorough~"

She felt a jolt of shivers run up her spine at his words before letting out a shaking breath when his tongue trailed over the lobe under her drum. When he pulled away, she was disappointed, but knew more exciting things were to come.

Orochimaru smirked when Kaede grinned and entered the laboratory, surprised by the location, but at this point, too aroused to care as she began to strip quickly. While she did that, Orochimaru removed his yukata and tossed it away behind him, unfazed as to where it would land.

With a devilish grin, he undid five buttons to his black shirt and knocked on the door, painfully hard and prepared to torture his sweet lover. "Don't just stand there! It's open!" Kaede called in, obviously impatient to his teasingly already.

Oh poor Kaede, how little you understand.

Orochimaru grinned as he entered the room and saw Kaede sitting on the operating table, her legs crossed, hiding the essence that had leaked out onto the metal surface below her. Mesmerized by the sight of her naked glory, dotted with the scars of their meeting, he closed the door and walked over to her, as if stalking his prey.

Placing his hands on both sides of her, he leaned forward and stared up at her. "My dear, you're simply worth devouring~" He spoke, his tone deep, enough to send another wave through her, more of her essence leaking out in response.

"Oh I'm not the one worth devouring~" She purred, leaning forward to connect their lips, only for Orochimaru to push off the table and walk away from her. Blinking out of confusion, she smirked and leaned back, hands behind her as she awaited his next move. "Teasing me will only make me more susceptible to defiance later, Orochi-sama, you are aware of that, right?"

"Yes Kaede, I am aware..." Orochimaru told her, opening a drawer and unnerving her in the best possible ways when he reached inside. Staring at him, her brown eyes widened when she heard a familiar noise. Blinking with surprise, she flushed brightly when Orochimaru lifted his other hand and looked back at her with a sinister, yet sexy look. Making sure to snap the latex material of his gloves off his wrist to add to her thrill. "Shall we begin?"

Kaede's lips curled into a slow grin as her heart began to thump in her ears, she loved his sadistic nature during the acts of intertwining their bodies. Therefore when he began to approach, a sinister, yet alluring aura surrounding his whole form, she felt herself rising higher in her desire than she thought possible.

With the way things were going, he only had to blow on her and she'd unravel right in front of him.

Stopping right in front of her, the man raised his hand and gently touched her cheek, by her ear. "Now keep still, I need to check your various pulse points, your flushed cheeks may be a symptom of a quick pulse and heart-rate..."

"I'm certain it is, but feel free to double check~" Kaede teased him, shivering gently when his fingers stroked over the skin of her ear, around the back and down her neck gently. Finding her pulse-point, he pressed his fingers against it gently, smirking when he felt the elevated heartrate through her flesh.

"Hmmm, it seems your pulse is rather erratic..." He mused, his fangs showing through a grin as he slowly lowered his hand further. "Now how about that heartrate..." Kaede let out a sharp gasp when Orochimaru suddenly grabbed her breast with the latex clad hand, the material clinging and tugging against her skin.

Kaede felt a rush of overwhelming arousal as the man began to knead her breast in time with her heartbeat. He licked his lips with his long tongue as she let out a soft pant, soaking the table to the point where the evidence of her desire just dripped off the edge.

"Your heart is beating with such volume that I can feel it in my hand..." The slightly older ninja spoke, his voice thick with lust as he let go of her breast and took both sides of her knees, pulling them apart and then yanking her forward until she was flush against him. Chuckling darkly, he ground into her naked core, soaking his pants. "Oh dear, have I taken things too far, my precious little flame?"

Kaede let out a soft laugh, followed with a harsh gasp when he scraped into a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. "Ah ha ha, no chance, Orochi-sama~ I can take way more than this!"

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should put that little declaration to the test?"

Pushing her back so she was situated in the centre of the table, Orochimaru placed his hand on her knee. He drummed his fingers against the joint with a devilish gleam to his already dangerous eyes. She loved that look, though she adored his kinder self, no one could quite arouse her like the evil Orochimaru could.

She could feel as he began to slowly drag his hand up her knee, against her thigh before dipping it between her legs. Breathing with a heavy edge, Kaede watched his face as his fingers stroked the skin so close to where she wanted him. "Remember..." She started, leaning forward with a challenging smile on her lips. "The more you tease, the more defiant I become later~"

Orochimaru's deep chuckle had her shuddering with want as he met her gaze with an equally challenging one. "Oh my dear little firecracker...That's exactly what I am hoping for~"

Kaede suddenly arched with a sharp gasp of pain as two latex clad fingers were shoved deep within her. Because of the tight, dry material against her inner skin she felt nothing but pain at first. "A-agh!" She ground her teeth and gripped the table hard as Orochimaru's eyes shined with the thrill and he began to slowly slid his digits in and out.

Catching and tugging on sensitive flesh, she felt tears prick at the edges of her brown eyes and she squeezed them shut, causing them to fall. It had been some time and she was tight with the lack of activity. For him to shove two fingers within her, without proper preparation, was just like his old self.

Feeling the digits move, the pain began to cause twinges of another sensation and a soft pant left her, she wasn't used to such rough treatment anymore. However she had all but mentally begged for this, she knew how he could turn pain into such unexplained pleasure.

"How does it feel, Kaede?" Orochimaru purred, slamming his fingers into her hard, causing her to hiss, more tears falling as she thrust against him, the pain melding with slight pleasure. Oh it was starting.

"A-ah...!" Kaede replied simply, unable to formulate proper sentences with her flooded mind. Every drag of his long digits brought more and more pleasure to the surface, until she hunched forward and grasped his shoulders with tight fingers. Her expression one of both pleasure and pain. "Don't...Don't you dare stop!" She told him, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her head fall forward with the sensations she felt.

"Tell me how it feels." Orochimaru demanded, slowing his already slow pumps down to barely nothing. "If you want my touch, you tell me what I want to hear..."

Kaede let out a dark, almost angry laugh as she looked up at him with a dangerous, aroused gleam to her brown eyes. "It feels fan-fucking-tastic!" She told him, grinning when he chuckled and slammed his fingers into her again, his pace quicker, almost too quick. "A-ah yes!" She hissed out, rocking into his hand as the pleasure began to overtake the burn of the friction.

"I want to hear you scream when you fall over the edges of ecstacy..." He said, talking dirty as he curled those fingers inside of her, adding to the feeling. "I want to feel every single shudder you give off and smell that delicious scent only your orgasm can produce~"

"A-aahhh!" Kaede moaned, her fingers flexing as she began to shake, she was so close, after so long she was almost sobbing with the touches he offered her. "O-Orochi-Aaaaaahhhhhh, crap!"

With a sudden jolt, her back arched and her head fell back as she climaxed hard and so suddenly against the latex around his fingers. Watching every single motion she made, the painfully aroused snake Sannin waited for her to slump down before removing his fingers. "Well well, you don't disappoint, do you? Even after so long..." He raised his hand to his lips and licked his fingers slowly, savouring her, adding to his own discomfort. "You still manage to make me want...No _**need**_ you around me..."

Kaede sat there, breathing heavily with the sweat dripping from her forehead as her lover, slowly, teasingly stripped off his shirt in front of her. Her eyes raking up and down his chiselled, deathly white torso, before snapping down to his tight pants, where an obvious bulge stood forth.

How she couldn't wait to feel that large organ buried deep within her, driving her further into oblivion than his fingers ever could.

Watching the muscles of his abdomen to sustain her sanity for the time being, she felt a new wave of desire flood through her at how his abs flexed with strength as he removed his trousers. Straightening up, the man stood before her completely bare, his body putting a God to shame as his grinned sinfully.

The fun was only just beginning.

Taking two large strides, Orochimaru stopped in front of her and grabbed her legs, leaning in close with a chuckle. "Now my dear, I'm going to take you...Harder than ever before, until you're begging me to stop just so you won't black out from the powerful orgasm I will bestow upon you..."

"Why talk dirty when actions speak louder than words?" Kaede asked, smirking, grabbing his hard length in her hand. The hiss and the tortured expression he held was all the reward she needed from that act. "How about putting your money where your mouth is and showing me just what you can do? Orochi- _chan_ ~?"

With gritted teeth and a sinister, eager shine in his already alive eyes, he used her hand to line himself up and slammed into her without mercy. Only allowing her one cry before pulling out and repeating the motion, keeping a quick, merciless pace.

Kaede chose then to 'punish' him for his teases as she closed her mouth tight and swallowed the cry that filled her chest. Not hearing her pleasured sounds, he snarled, unable to hold back a groan of his own. It had been too long. "Don't tease me Kaede, I can take you harder than this...Though I have changed, my sexual preferences have not, therefore this is nothing to me!"

"Actions~" Kaede spoke in a sing song voice, only to grunt and grasp the table harder when he rammed into her with a painful force, the pleasure flooding in, prepared from his rough foreplay earlier. "F-fuck!"

Hearing that hushed curse made his pride swell and the snarl on his lips to transform into sadistic satisfaction, keeping up this pace as his skin began to take on a sheen of moisture. She was so tight, it was almost too much for him.

Perhaps he should wait this long each time he took her, if it felt this amazing?

No chance, these past few weeks have been nothing but lonely nights and deep desire, which could not be fullfilled. Now that he had claimed her once again, he wouldn't let her slip away from him.

Trying to surpress her noises of pleasure, she gripped his back with one hand and grabbed his head with the other, pressing her forehead against his as he continued his merciless thrusts. She looked as if she was about to break, the pain mixing beautifully with the pleasure causing her to have a wash of strong sensations she couldn't even begin to understand if she had stopped to studied them.

"A-ah...!" She gasped out, unable to hold it back, her mouth falling open, one fang gleaming in the light of the candle as Orochimaru's face twisted into tortured pleasure. His brows knitted together, one eye squeezed shut and a grimace on his lips. He wanted her to orgasm, NOW.

"Come for me!"

It was his words that sent her over the edge, his words mingled with one final thrust that slammed into her g-spot deep inside. Screaming hard, she held him so tight she made him bleed with her nails as she tensed around his length. Feeling her milking him with her hard orgasm was too much and the Sannin's face tightened with overwhelming pain before it softened into sweet relief, filling her to the brim with his own essence.

Both of them slumped slightly, Orochimaru holding the edges of the table to keep himself steady, while she held his shoulders. Their breaths intertwined as the two of them tried to catch the air and fill their starved lungs. They had not touched one another in this way for far too long, and knew now they couldn't do so again. Kaede craved him just as much as he craved her and the thought of separating from him, even just to replace their clothes, was almost too difficult to bear, she enjoyed the feeling of him inside her, connecting her to him in the most intimate of ways.

Opening his eyes slowly, Orochimaru watched her strained, but satisfied expression as she inhaled and exhaled sharply. Sweat coating her tanned skin, just like it did with his deathly white skin. Opposites, yet utterly inseparable, she was his, and though he wouldn't admit this, he was her's. If anyone threatened what they had, he would kill them without a second thought.

Hearing her let out a soft laugh, he hummed and looked at her with curious eyes as she pulled away slightly and grinned at him. "How the hell did you know I missed your rough attitude in the bedroom?"

Orochimaru laughed hard at her words when they sank in, bearing his teeth in a sinister smile as he leaned forward until their lips were mere millimetres apart. "Because, my dear firecracker, I felt the same way~"

With their daring smiles, the two of them closed the gap in a final kiss after their harsh lovemaking. Though neither of them said it out loud, their feelings rang clear in this most twisted of ways. To each their own, and for them, there was nothing better.

Now if only they would stop there before laying down to rest for the night.


End file.
